The other Lisa Simpson
by windrider86
Summary: My first fanfic in English. Lisa Simpson isn't the only genius child in Springfield; she's got a friend as intelligent and talented as she is... but she ain't happy with her life. Oneshot.


_The Simpsons _and all its related characters belong to Matt Groening and Fox. This is a just a very little story (the first one, I hope it won't be the last) I just made for fun. It's my first try on a fanfic written in English, so please don't be too harsh... but I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. It would help me to improve and that's always a good thing ;)

Enjoy :)

_**The other Lisa Simpson**_

That's how they sometimes call me, but that ain't true. I'm just Lisa's friend... or that's what I'd like to believe. When we met for the first time, I thought I had finally found a true friend, but time has passed, and distance has grown between us.

"_Hey, you still think we can be friends?" "Only if we're the best"_

Well, Lisa… I'm afraid one of us has fallen behind… and I'm afraid that one is me. I can't… I can't stand it anymore… It's too much pressure for me; I just can't bear it… For Lisa, being a model student, trying to improve every day, achieving new goals... is a challenge, a motivation. For me, it is an obligation; it has always been. It wasn't enough being a good student; I had to be the best one. It wasn't enough to be a good girl; I had to be perfect.

It has always been this way since I can remember; I know my parents worry about me, and they want to give me all the best... but they never ask me what I want. And I just want to be normal, only that... It is too much what I'm asking for?

If anybody thinks I'm weeping while I write these words… well, you're right. I can't hold back my tears. Right now, my parents are arguing about something. Again. I think they're talking of moving to another city. One more… Belfast, Boston, New York, Springfield… Please, not again… And yes, it's true: Belfast. I was born in Northern Ireland, though it seems I'm American. I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to stay in a city, or in a town, and live a normal life…

But that doesn't matter. My voice does never matter. Just my grades, my saxophone solos, and my good manners; that's all what counts. That's what my parents truly want. They know what is the best for me... just what they want.

My whole life is a big schedule: every minute of my time is carefully planned. How can you call that a _life_? From home to school, from school to home… in both places I'm unhappy. I try to smile, yes, but that's only a facade, most of the times… Eating an ice cream, going to the beach, playing in the snow… that's what makes me really happy; the most common things in life. The things that make any kid happy… And of course, those are the things I can rarely enjoy.

Who I am, really? The brilliant A+ student and saxophonist, always smiling and raising her hand whenever the teacher asks a question? Or maybe the poor and sad little girl who quietly cries every night in her bed, silently complaining about her empty and meaningless life?

I know I should dare to tell my parents what I really feel, but… would it be worth while? Would they listen to me or would they just tell me I'm just a child who doesn't know what does she want? It wouldn't be the first time, of course… But how can _they_ know better than _me_ what do I want? I want to be happy, and I'm not happy with my life! I can't be happy with my life! I need a change!

But… how I'm gonna do it?

An important question, for sure… I just got no idea of what I should do. Mmm… maybe I could ask Lisa… Yes, that's what I'm gonna do; maybe my parents can control me when I'm at home, but they can't do it when I'm at school… yet. I'm pretty sure Lisa will help me as soon as I tell her about my worries; I bet she already knows something bad is happening to me… I only hope nobody finds out she's helping me; last thing I'd want is Lisa getting into trouble by my fault.

I need to calm down a bit… I hope a warm bath will help me. It's still Saturday evening; I've got enough time to think on my plan 'til Monday comes, but now I need to relax. If the bath is not enough, I'm sure listening to my Enya CDs after dinner will soothe my soul… "Shepherd Moons", "The Memory of Trees"… I got to thank Lisa for giving them to me … it wasn't even my birthday… It's truly the best present someone has ever given me, besides my pendant…

Phew… Too much things on my head… That can't be good for a seven year-old girl. It won't be good for anyone, I guess.

Well… I don't know how things will end, but I do know one thing. It's something I've got in common with Lisa; something that both of us have learned pretty well. Each one by a different way, but that doesn't matter. We know it for sure: being a child prodigy is no bliss.

_Allison Elaine Taylor_


End file.
